


Night You Lost Virginity

by Triglav



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Think before you act.Or act before you think. It's basically the same fucking thing.





	Night You Lost Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> 参考BGM：Zombie – The Cranberries

卡尔·加拉格对于男性同性恋及其性行为的理解，最早大概要追溯到九岁那年，他在哥哥们的房间里发现的那些伊恩·加拉格从他打工的杂货店的同性恋色情杂志上撕下来的内页。这之前，卡尔从来只关注利普·加拉格收集的那几张「花花公子」年度精选，他也确定自己只对穿着衣服和不穿衣服的性感美女硬得起来——加拉格家的男人，至少从弗兰克的曾祖父开始，在这方面都有一种志得意满的早熟。九岁的反社会儿童卡尔对色情杂志并无如同正值青春期的两位兄长那样强烈的兴趣，虽然偶尔也会做些涉及到单数或复数的裸体女性的美梦，但对卡尔来说，他的生活中还有很多比性欲更加重要的事情。比如把无辜路过的同级生推下楼梯、耍帅单挑半打高年级小混混然后肿着眼睛流着鼻血一路趾高气扬地回家、在留堂期间对老师恶作剧而不被抓、想办法弄到比低度啤酒和卷烟更带劲的东西，如此种种，不一而足。伊恩向全家人出柜的第二天，仅仅是出于对这位红头发二哥的取向的关心，和九岁男孩对（但凡是跟学习无关的一切）未知事物的好奇，卡尔在高中还没放学的时间回到家，拿着伊恩的收藏窝进属于利普的双层床上铺，对着那些尺寸可观、表情欠揍、腹肌胸肌肱二头肌块块分明得一定服用了违禁药物的、金发红发褐发黑发还有没头发的英俊裸男仔细研究并深刻思考了五分钟，然后毫不犹豫地掏出圆珠笔给他们统统涂上了酒瓶底眼镜、獠牙、外星人触手和猪尾巴。  
当然，伊恩在那天夜里就跟他打了一架。不良小学生和预备役军官高中生因为色情杂志拉页而兄弟阋墙，任谁都阻止不了。战况激烈，二人纠缠着从楼梯顶端滚到底下，卡尔全程单方面被揍。之后他们冷战半月有余，没少往对方晚饭里下泻药，直到伊恩重新在琳达的眼皮底下收集完半本裸男彩图，战事才告一段落。  
没过两年，家中出事，卡尔和弟弟利亚姆被一对同志伴侣临时领养了几天。当时卡尔恰好重拾起了他对男同性恋生活方式的奇妙兴趣，趁此机会在那对跨族裔夫夫的高级公寓里进行了深入的探究活动，包括但不仅限于在客厅里看他从他们床底下翻出来的成人影片。他给他们添了不少麻烦，并且丝毫不以之为耻，离开时也毫不记挂。十三岁前的卡尔对待他人一向如此，什么事都一副无可无不可的样子，只有家人在他眼中有些许不同。菲欧娜从弗兰克和莫妮卡手上抢来对弟妹们的抚养权，他便跟着她回家；弗兰克说缺钱，他便带着他偶尔会叫一声「Dad」的便宜父亲，再去那间他觉得自己一辈子都租不起也买不起的公寓入室盗窃；维罗妮卡在怀孕前期出血，凯文和菲欧娜不在她身边，卡尔陪她去医院，还嫌事情麻烦。十岁半的卡尔在他人生最后一次寄养家庭生涯的末尾，对于男同性恋的印象无非是「走后门一定很痛」和「GV居然好意思演得比AV还假」。那时候他忙于尽可能多地勾搭年纪比他大的、爱打扮的金发靓妞，认定自己这辈子会醉死美女裙下，没来得及抓住这次契机稍作思考。因此，卡尔·加拉格在他的第一次插入式性行为前，根本毫无「对象是个男性」的心理准备。

十三岁的暑假，卡尔的生活分割成两半。一半会令这世界上所有的婚后性行为主义者瞠目结舌：他在初恋女友邦妮的不告而别后，开始为同龄女孩口交。这暂时只是免费服务，卡尔，一位极有计划性的年轻的犯罪艺术家，打算在他练出炉火纯青的舌功之后再行收费。另一半则足够全芝加哥所有不玩忽职守、不腐朽堕落的警察一天二十四小时地对他围追堵截：卡尔将在街头为D-Dawg和他的帮派贩毒视为目前的两件头等大事之一，虽然一开始因为记错货物价格，捅了不少篓子还欠了一屁股债，但好歹这事业在逐渐走上正轨。菲欧娜、利普、伊恩和黛比各自的人生早就一团混乱，每天能拨冗抽出一分钟时间替卡尔心惊胆战已属难得，于是卡尔愈发胆大包天，学会面不改色坑蒙拐骗，把和自己同岁却在大脑层面发育迟缓的侄子恰奇当做替他运毒的跑腿小弟，靠方圆十个街区内的混账人们无药可救的毒瘾赚了个盆满钵满。街角的皮条客每周三次向卡尔购买大麻和K粉，言谈之间颇有与卡尔及其老大D-Dawg合伙经营的意思：「嗑药招妓一条龙服务，总有一天能称霸整个South Side。」  
「再看看吧。」卡尔敷衍，「一张富兰克林、三张汉密尔顿。老规矩，不赊账。」  
他在内心对这位刚从局子里出来没多久的皮条客的提案嗤之以鼻。

加拉格家的人，大抵都有着强烈的自毁倾向。半年前伊恩还在夜总会前台调酒，他工作时几乎不着寸缕，被欲望驱使的男人们把面额不等的钞票塞进他的金色丁字裤，卡尔听说伊恩也会去后场干活，虽然不清楚具体内容，但总归是些见不得人（且很有赚头）的会让人染上STD的交易，伊恩在很长一段时间内拒绝吃药，菲欧娜和利普甚至不知道他和莫妮卡到底谁的躁郁症症状更严重；菲欧娜总是搞砸自己的每一段感情，她选择床伴或者恋爱对象的水准大约是全家最糟糕的，情况最严重的一次，利亚姆进了急诊、落下可能的后遗症，而菲欧娜进了监狱，虽被提前释放，但「重罪」将永远烙在她的信用报告里；利普虽然进了大学，但也明里暗里违反了无数条校规，时而把金发的性感女教授偷渡进学生宿舍楼，在墙上的裸女图画深情的注视下和那年过四十的熟女上床、和同一幢楼的计算机科学系惯偷试图黑进学校财务援助部门的系统、为了点儿外快私下里倒卖大麻——无论哪一件事都有可能导致他当场被学校开除；黛比在十三岁生日以后满脑子想摆脱处女身份，要谈一个男朋友，最好迅速怀孕、生个小孩，就此终止自己的学业，和孩子的倒霉父亲——不管是谁——在百思买打打零工，过比她的父母更加绝望的、没有出路的生活。  
而卡尔，每一天做的事搞不好会让他进少管所，判个一年两年，出来就做社会的渣滓。但姑娘们就喜欢这一口，即使出于种种顾虑不跟他做全套（这直接导致卡尔至今还是处男），但让那个小白脸「Carl-linguist」用舌头让她们多重高潮？这个夏天的芝加哥南区再没有比这更棒的消遣了。

一天遍历十五个青春期女孩的下体对于十四岁的卡尔来说，算不得自我毁灭。  
但眼下的行为毋庸置疑就是了，卡尔面无表情地想，他被人压在床板上，对方体重比他重，他因此动弹不得。  
具体来说，即将和男人上床。  
更何况，那个男人——男生，是与他年纪最相近的那位姐妹的现任男友。  
如果还有什么能比这一境况更加戏剧化、更加加拉格，那就是，违背他的自身意志，卡尔勃起了。  
跨坐在卡尔身上的德里克·德尔加多也是同样。


End file.
